Give and Take
by Midesko
Summary: Because sometimes you have to walk a mile in someone's shoes. Lemon BenxKevin. Yes, Ben/Kevin, not Kevin/Ben. Yaoi, slash, boy x boy loving. Don't like don't read. M for sex. You've been warned.


**This was done as a fic exchange from LJ. Yes, I made Ben top.  
**

**"For: ladynyoko**

**Will Write:**

**LET'S SEE BEN TOP. SMUTPLZ. (And Kevin will def have to like it.) In fact... MAKE KEVIN KIND OF BE ALL: NO, I DUN WANNA DO THAT AT FIRST. AND THEN HE LOVES IT. AHHHHHHHHN. *shot for abuse of capslock***

** Will Not Have: Kevin topping. Too much emo. Kevin acting girly."**

**-****  
**

"No. No way, Tennyson. No fucking way." Kevin waved his hands in front of himself, to put emphases on his objection. There was no way in hell he would do this.

"Oh come on, Kevin! You always get to do it to me!" Ben pouted and crossed his arms while seated upon Kevin's bed. "Why can't I have a turn and see how it's like? Just this once? Please?"

"Because I'm bigger than you, and stronger than you, too. No, no way in hell, Ben. So deal." The larger continued to protest, standing in front of the brunet with his own arms crossed. There was nothing Ben could do or say to make him agree to such a thing.

The younger continued to pout, looking up at Kevin. "Then maybe I should just go home tonight... Or I maybe I should tell Gwen all about the things you do to me?" He smirked to himself, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, hoping to fake Kevin out.

"You gonna tell her how much you beg for me to do it to you? Every night? Hell, every five minutes?" He reiterated.

"I might let that little detail slip my mind... Besides, you know it's not fair that you get to do it to me and I don't get a turn." Ben grinned and kicked his shoes off, a sign that he was intending to stay. He was already winning and he just loved that he was beating Kevin to get it.

"You're not gonna give up, are you?" Kevin asked, defeated. When a cocky smirk was all he got in response, he sighed and sat beside his lover. "Fine. Just this once. Alright? And don't tell nobody either." An embarrassed blush made it's way onto Kevin's face.

"I haven't even told anyone that _you_ do it to me, Kevin, so I wont tell anyone about it." He smiled and moved to sit on top of Kevin's lap, straddling his hips over him. "Now, lie back so I can do this." Ben instructed him with an added hand against Kevin's chest. There was really no dignified way for Kevin to go about this, if anyone ever found out he'd tell them that he was drunk at the time. Really drunk.

The lithe body stretched out above Kevin, hands pressed against the elder teens chest as he began to lift the shirt up, fingers feeling around already familiar territory. Ben smirked at the look on Kevin's face. He'd never let the taller live this down. Although, Kevin was enjoying the tan fingers moving around, dipping into the creases that came with all the fighting.

"Shirt off." Ben grinned, giving Kevin the simple demand. Kevin would never admit how that demand seemed to go straight to his crotch. He knew the smaller to be sexy, but not in this way, this was new.

So of course, Kevin did as Ben told him to do, grasping the hem of his shirt to tug it off and toss it to the floor where the rest of their clothes would soon be. He kept the slightly irritated look on his face, mostly so Ben wouldn't think that he was actually enjoying it.

With Ben over him, he could feel the younger teens excitement entrapped within his jeans. Though he was reluctant to where this would go, Kevin brought his hands to Ben's waist, slipping down to the zipper to start removing the pants. He still wanted to watch the smaller writhe in pleasure by his hands.

Ben grinned down at him with an almost sadistic look, removing his own shirt and tossing it aside. "So, how do you wanna do this?" The younger asked, as he traced his finger tips down Kevin's chest.

"I don't give a damn, just do it and get it over with." Kevin growled, pulling Ben's hips to grind him into himself.

"You don't see me complaining when it's you that's inside of me." The smaller gave the other teen beneath him a look of both confusion and annoyance. "You always wanna take things slow at first. Now you wanna rush me? How mean." Ben smirked again.

"Look, I've already been nice enough to agree to this. You don't gotta drag it out." It was true; Kevin didn't have to agree to this. But even if he hadn't, Ben still had ways of getting him to agree.

"Alright, we stay like this then. Stay on your back." Ben decided to end the small bickering between them. Both still had their pants, though Ben's were already undone by Kevin. He just needed to even the odds. In a quick flick of the wrist, the zipper was drawn down, Ben's tanned fingers slowly pushing the jeans down.

After lifting himself up to remove his and Kevin's pants, Ben settled over him again, legs spread at Kevin's sides. If Kevin was still in charge he'd admit that Ben was an incredible turn on tonight, too bad he wasn't in control. Ben leaned down to kiss his lover as his hand began reaching down, only to have his wrist caught by Kevin.

"If we're gonna do it this way, then just do it." The dark haired teen was grateful for the time of night it was; less light in the room the less Ben would see his reddened face.

"Don't you wanna be-"

"No. Just... do it." At this, Kevin received an unsure look from Ben. The first time they'd done it Ben had been prepared by Kevin but it still hurt a great deal. And Ben didn't want to hurt Kevin. "I'm tougher than you are, Ben. I can take more pain than you."

This was true. Kevin had been tossed around a great deal all his life and he was still getting beat up constantly. Ben had the watch to rely on most of the time, but he still got hurt too, thought lately Kevin would help him before he was hurt.

In the dimly lit room, Ben nodded. Still, he reached over to Kevin's night stand to grab the tube that they'd picked up not too long ago. At least putting it on himself, Ben would make it somewhat easier on the elder teen.

Once he was done with that, he hesitated in settling himself between Kevin's legs. Now he was beginning to feel unsure about it. Of course Kevin was stubborn as to opt to be stretched, it still made Ben feel guilty as he moved closer.

"A-alright." Ben's voice broke slightly, voicing his uncertainty. He felt like a virgin all over again, afraid of his first time.

"Have some confidence, Ben, do it." Now it was Kevin's turn to be pushy. They were already this far, and if they didn't do it then Ben would nag later about not having a turn. So he spread his legs more, trying to encourage Ben to get it over with.

Again, Ben nodded in the dim room. Slowly, he inched forward, pressing himself inside. He'd admit later that he was already missing the feel of Kevin's hands coaxing him and moving over and inside of him. He pushed slowly and listened as Kevin's breathing hitched in the slightest, showing discomfort. So Ben stopped.

"A-are you alright?" He stammered.

"Keep going and don't stop till you're all the way in." Kevin continued to encourage him.

So Ben continued pushing in slowly. It was tight, as Kevin always mumbled to Ben during their nightly twists between the sheets. Tight and warm. Impossibly warm. It was, well, it was incredible. Though he knew Kevin, at the moment couldn't agree in the slightest.

The next time he stopped, it was because he was fully inside. He moaned at the tight feeling around him, not like a rushed hand before the two would reach their peaks. He looked to Kevin, not seeing much in the low lighted area. Searching for signs of pain or encouragement. When Kevin was in his current position he'd wait. Or sometimes he'd roll his hips just right. Ben considered trying this, but settled on waiting.

"Well?" Kevin asked through gritted teeth.

"Doesn't it hurt?" It was impossible for it to not hurt, but Ben still wanted to ask.

"Of course it fucking hurts. But it wont get better unless you keep goin'." He had a point. So Ben gave him a reluctant look and slowly began moving out. It felt good to Ben, but to Kevin he figured it must be painful. It had always hurt Ben when they started out, but after a short time it would feel better and the pain would be gradually forgotten.

Keeping his movements slow, Ben moved in and out at a steady pace, trying to angle himself different with each thrust. When it produced no real result, he pushed in deeper, angling still. That's when Kevin made a small, low gasp. Did he hit it?

"Are you-"

"Again." Kevin interrupted Ben quickly, almost demanding that Ben thrust again. So he did, and Kevin groaned, fingers grasping the sheets below. Again and again, Ben thrust into him, building speed.

By now, Ben knew the pain must be gone from the elder teen, so he continued to move faster, harder, more. His hand reached down to take Kevin's length into his hand, glad that it was still hard, so he knew that the other was enjoying it. His fingers moved up and down Kevin's arousal, listening to the noises he received for his efforts.

Ben had no idea that it would feel this tight around him, how every part of him was constricted around. It was good, really good. He wondered if he'd be able to get Kevin to agree to it again. With the way Kevin was breathing, he was sure it wouldn't be too hard, no pun intended.

"Dammit, Ben, can't you move faster than that?" This made Ben smirk. At first Kevin wanted nothing to do with being on the bottom, but now he was demanding more and more. Oh how Ben wouldn't let Kevin live this down.

It wouldn't take much more for the two to finish what they'd started. Ben was panting and moving faster, his hand moving quicker than his body. Ben couldn't take much more, and neither could Kevin.

"Nn-aah! K-Kevin!" Ben moaned and thrust faster. His hand kept going, intent on bringing Kevin over first. It only took a few more thrusts until Kevin came into Ben's hand, arching slightly. When Kevin's body tensed around Ben, it brought Ben to his own finish, moaning and calling out to Kevin.

Ben panted and pulled out of Kevin, moving to lie beside him. "S-see? It.. wasn't so bad. Was it?" He grinned tiredly.

"You owe me." Kevin pulled the younger closer, tensing at the slight pain it brought him.

"You can't say you didn't like it. If you didn't like it, then you wouldn't have come." No longer wanting to feel like the girl between the two, Kevin smacked the side of Ben's head. Ben's response was a muttered curse and his hand rubbing the back of his head. He was still smirking though, knowing very well that Kevin liked it too.

"Shut it, Ben." The hand rubbing Ben's head was pulled away and Kevin placed his hand in it's place, pulling Ben into a kiss. Ben smiled against him and nuzzled into the elder teen.

"I love you too, Kevin."

-

**Midesko**


End file.
